Mira, déesse de l'amourou pas
by Lili-le-cake-barjo
Summary: Quand Mirajane essaye de former des couples, ça crée un grand bazar.


C'était une journée plus que banale dans la ville de Magnolia. La pluie menaçait de tomber, et tous les habitants commençait à rentrer chez eux.

A Fairy Tail, guilde de mages réputée pour ses casse-cous en tout genre et pour le nombre immense de réparations qu'elle devait effectuer en une année, une jeune femme s'ennuyait.

Cette jeune fille, accoudée à son bar, n'était autre que Mirajane, jolie mage aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus nuits. Cette barmaid affichait une mine boudeuse. En ce moment, rien d'assez intéressant à son goût ne se passait à la guilde. Certains cuvaient tranquillement dans leur coin (-N'est-ce pas, Cana?), d'autres étaient tout simplement en mission, et Natsu dormait, ce qui signifiait qu'aucune baston ne se profilait.

Et puis, depuis quelques temps, quelque chose énervait grandement Mirajane. C'était de voir pleins de couples qui se tournaient autour, sans que ça n'aille plus loin : Juvia poursuivait avec ardeur Grey, qui ne semblait rien remarquer, Lucy et Lisanna se jetaient des regards assassins quand le sujet de leurs conversations concernait Natsu, Levy rougissait quand Gajeel la regardait, et Erza était mélancolique quand on évoquait le nom de Gérard.

Oui, tout ça énervait vraiment la barmaid, qui cogitait sur ce «problème» depuis des jours.

C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée, qu'elle trouva merveilleuse. Une idée que le reste de Fairy Tail allait trouver moins géniale.

La jeune femme attrapa son manteau et sortit, confiant temporairement le bar à sa petite sœur, Lisanna.

Elle alla en ville, devant un magasin à l'aspect louche, et entra. A l'intérieur, un vieil homme qui paraissait tout aussi louche que sa boutique la considéra de haut en bas.

Il échangèrent quelques mots, et la mage finit par sortir, un petit flacon en main, et un sourire au lèvres.

Quand elle fut de retour, elle entrepris de verser quelques gouttes de la potion dans chaque boisson du bar, et déclara d'un ton joyeux :

«-Tournée générale pour tout le monde!»

Ce à quoi toute la guilde répondit par des exclamations de joie. Mais quelle est donc cette mystérieuse substance versée dans tout les verres? Rentrons quelques instants dans la tête de notre blanchette préférée pour savoir...

_« Mwahaha, je suis géniale! Avec ce filtre d'amour fraichement préparé, pleins de couples vont se former, et bientôt la guilde grouillera de petits enfants! Oui, c'est vraiment une idée géniale.»_

Ah...maintenant, on comprend mieux...

L'effet de la potion ne mis pas longtemps à se faire ressentir après que tous les joyeux lurons de la guilde aient vidés leurs verres. D'abord, il y eu un grand silence. Et un silence à Fairy Tail, ce n'est pas normal. Ensuite, tout le monde commença à changer de couleur, passant par le bleu, le violet et le vert, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Mirajane ; mais son inquiétude fut vite dissipée quand ils retrouvèrent leurs couleurs habituelles. Les rires et les cris reprirent, mais pas pour tout le monde.

Juvia se leva soudainement de table, toute rouge, et déclara, en balbutiant :

«-Ju...Juvia...à une déclaration...à faire.»

Elle inspira un grand coup.

«-Ju...Juvia aime, de tout son coeur...et depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a vu...Juvia aime...»

Mirajane sourit de toutes ses dents. Alors comme ça, Juvia allait enfin avouer son amour à Grey!

«-Juvia aime Natsu!», hurla-t-elle.

Ah, enfin... Que... Quoi...Non... Attendez... Natsu? Mira ouvrit des yeux ronds.

Lucy se leva à son tour, et déclara

« - Et moi, depuis le premier jour, je t'aime, Bixclow!

- Moi aussiiiiiiiiiii!»

Et paf Bixclow qui se jette sur Lucy. A partir de ce moment là, sous les yeux horrifiés de la barmaid, tout dégénéra.

Cana poursuivait Wendy partout en hurlant «J'aime les ch'tits n'enfannnnnnnts», un regard psychopathe scotché sur le visage, Juvia commençait à déshabiller Natsu qui hurlait « Elfman, mon amour, sauve moiiiiiii», Grey avait finalement plaqué Gajeel contre un mur, et **/!\ le reste de cette scène a été censurée /!\ **, Levy hurlait (oui, ils hurlent beaucoup, dans cette guilde!), poursuivant Lisanna avec un couteau, car selon elle, «Fried est à moi, A MOI!», et Evergreen, qui avait sorti une laisse de nulle part, s'approchait dangereusement de Macao...

Au milieu de tout ça, la pauvre Mirajane était dépitée. Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passait? Pourquoi tout ne se déroulait pas comme dans son idée-magnifiquement-géniale?

Bon, oublions un peu le désespoir de cette chère blanchette, et revenons à la scène insolite qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Comme tu l'a peut-être remarqué, cher lecteur, il manque plusieurs personnes à ce tableau. Concentrons nous sur la première personne manquante, qui venait de défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Personnes qui n'était autre qu'Erza. La folie ambiante se calma légèrement, bien que certains continuait leurs délires amoureux (-Viens là Wendy, j'ai des bonbonnnnnnnns! -NANNNNNNN!)

La rousse resta un instant sans rien dire, puis releva brusquement la tête, ses mèches volants autour d'elle.

«- Natsu, j'ai bien entendu ou tu viens de dire que Elfman était TON amour? Il est pour moi!»

Et la mage chevalier se jeta dans la bataille. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'on a un Natsu dans le coma, personne ne veut appeler une ambulance? Non? Ok alors on continue...

La barmaid ne comprenait rien. Erza venait d'arriver à la guilde, elle ne pouvait quand même pas être contaminée! Et la blanchette ne pensait pas qu'Erza ait des penchants aussi violents pour son frère... Alors... Pourquoi? Comment?

C'est là qu'elle remarqua, à travers l'encadrement de la porte (qui ne contenait plus celle ci), que dehors, Alzack et Bisca, main dans la main, distribuaient des boissons aux passants qui bravaient le temps pluvieux. Boissons qui venaient du bar de la guilde. La jeune mage comprit: Erza avait accepté une de ces boissons... et Mer...credi!

Bon, la première personne susceptible de stopper le délire ambiant était aussi tombée dedans. Mira était de plus en plus inquiète. Il fallait qu'elle aille chercher Gildartz, ou le Maitre Makarov! Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser la guilde sans surveillance...

Tiens d'ailleurs, en parlant de Gildartz, que faisait-il?

Quelques mètres plus loin, le père de Cana s'était arrêté dans un magasin qui vendait des capes, et paraissait en extase devant tous les modèles disponibles. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans les entrailles obscures du magasin...

Bon, et bien, je crois, cher lecteur, que ce n'est pas ce cher mage de rang S qui va arrêter nos protagonistes.

A la guilde, notre barmaid préférée était dans une impasse. Si elle partait chercher le maitre, elle laissait la guilde sans surveillance, et un accident aurait vite fait d'arriver (Lisanna évitait tant bien que mal les coups de couteaux de Levy, qui était pourtant retenue par Fried), mais si elle restait là, les mages n'allaient pas guérir.

Et c'est à ce moment là que le miracle arriva.

Pour Mira, ce fut comme si Dieu, auréolé de Lumière , entrait dans la guilde.

C'était un véritable miracle.

C'était... Happy?

«- Aye!»

Le petit chaton bleu courut vers la jeune femme, suivi par Lily et Charle, attrapa la robe de Mira, et, complètement paniqué, s'écria, désignant le chaos ambiant de la patte :

«- Mirajane, on a un gros problème!»

Non, Tu crois Happy? Ah, moi je pensais que c'était normal tout ça... hum... reprenons...

«- Heureusement, intervient Charle, on a une solution!»

Les yeux de la barmaid brillèrent de bonheur. Une solution, enfin!

« - Et, c'est quoi?

- Dehors, on a croisé un vieil homme qui espionnait la guilde, commença Lily, quand on a regardé par la porte -enfin, ou était censée se trouver la porte-, on a vu ce bazar.

- Le vieil homme a commencé à s'enfuir, mais on l'a rattrapé, et il nous a donné ça avant de partir en courant, ajouta Happy en tendant un petit flacon contenant un liquide vert, c'est une potion d'amnésie qui les endormira tous, et demain ils ne se souviendront de rien» .

Mirajane était aux anges. Elle se jura de donner un bon gros poisson aux petits Exceeds à la fin de cette histoire. Mais c'est la qu'un nouveau problème s'imposa...

«- Mais comment compter vous leur faire boire? Demanda la blanchette, de nouveau désespérée, ils sont devenus totalement fous!

- Ça, c'est pas un problème! Dit joyeusement Happy.»

Ah chouette, c'est pas un problème... attendez... Ça veut dire que ce foutu chaton me contredit? Je vais le...

«- Ils n'ont pas besoin de boire la potion, juste d'en être imbibés», expliqua Charle.

Damoiseaux, Damoiselles, pour le passage qui va suivre, une traduction est disponible pour vous aider à décrypter les différentes onomatopées...

**Shpaaaaf** , bruit des ailes qui se déploient.

**Cling** , bruit de verres que Mirajane sors du comptoir.

**Chtouk** , bruit des petites papattes poilues se refermant sur ces verres.

**Fuiiit**, bruit des joyeux chatons qui s'envolent.

**Schbaaaaaaaammmm**, bruit d'un verre qui se brise sur la tête de Cana.

**Boum** , bruit de Cana qui tombe sur Wendy.

**Paf**, bruit de Wendy qui donne un coup à Natsu.

**SBADABOUM**, bruit du-dis Natsu qui envoie sa tête dans celle de Fried, qui lâche Levy, qui enfonce le couteau dans le tee-shirt de Lisanna, qui en voulant se défendre donne une tape sur les fesses de Lucy, qui bascule sur Gajeel et Gray, qui envoient une attaque à Bixclow, qui donne un coup de pied involontaire à Evergreen, qui déstabilise Juvia, qui tombe sur la table en dessous de laquelle se cachait Elfman, bientôt suivie par une Erza enragée, table qui craque sous la violence, assommant tout ce beau monde.

«- Ok, c'est bon, y'a plus qu'à verser la potion!», déclara fièrement Happy.

Mirajane regarda suspicieusement le petit chat bleu. Elle ne le savait pas aussi sadique. Comme on dit, chère Mira, «les apparences sont souvent trompeuses»!

La blanchette regarda la guilde. Tous les «malades» avait étés assommés, et subissait surement les effets de la potion en ce moment même.

Les tables étaient abimées, tout était sans dessus dessous, mais ça ne changeait pas tellement de d'habitude. La barmaid pourrait faire croire au Maitre qu'il y avait eu une grande bagarre, comme d'habitude, et tout rentrerai dans l'ordre.

Et effectivement, le lendemain matin, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ou presque...

Happy mangeait un poisson géant sorti de nulle part (Enfin, toi, cher lecteur, tu sais d'où il vient), le Maitre n'avait pas posé de questions au sujet de l'état de la guilde, Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si mal à l'entrejambe (Nous on sais! Ok, j'me tais), Lisanna se demandait pourquoi son tee-shirt était lacéré, et aussi pourquoi Erza et Juvia était allongées sur son frère à leur réveil, mais personne ne se souvenait de rien.

Sauf certains petits Exceeds, une barmaid au doux sourire, et un vieil homme fuyant.

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

- QUOI? 234567890 JEWELS DE RÉPARATIONS?

Ou pas...


End file.
